In your shoes
by panchat
Summary: she has just decided enaugh is enaugh,HE was going to reep what he sowed!every insult he sends her way is rewarded with vengeance from her.but what happens when he gets back at her but his spell goes wrong and they both find themselfs in the others body?
1. this is your fault!

In your shoes

chapter one

This is your fault!

"Malfoy you son of a bitch! Look at what you've done now!" Hermione growled out dark stony grey eyes piercing the smaller wizard.

"Me!" Malfoy shrieked standing her ground she was just about ready to kill her... him... what ever!

"Yes you! can't you even fire off a simple jelly leg jinx without messing it up you prat!" Hermione exploded, she... he... err...it... had had a very bad day and it just got worse.

They where presently in a deserted corridor after hours and where now staring each other down.

Does anyone else feel just a bit confused? I know I am. maybe we should go back... back to say the train ride to Hogwarts to find out what the hell is going on with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV

Hurry up, Hurry up, Hurry up...

It had been going on in my head ever since this morning, the mantra that kept going, and going, and going, and ... well you get the point... ever since I had woken late. Of all mornings to be late why this one!

I jumped out of my parents mini-van getting my foot caught in one of my bags and almost redecorated my face with a new black eye. I was off to a 'Smashing' start.

I got my foot unstuck and helped my dad get my things, huge trunk, cat basket, purse and travel bag onto a trolley.

"BymumBydadloveyouwillmissyouby!!" I hollered in one go kissing them both at lightning speed before running off with my things onto the platform to get on the train.

"departure in 10 minutes!" someone yelled. the booming voice nearly made me jump out of my skin and I ran to get my things in the train not paying much attention to anything until I plowed into the last person on earth I wanted to see.

We both fell in a heap on the floor and I let out a groan of pain trying to get my barrings in place before raising my head to excuse myself but found myself looking in deep pools of silvery-grey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV

Life really sucked, and what do you do when your life sucks? you make sure everyone elses life sucks too.

So here I was 'minding my own business' on the platform and teaching first year the meaning of fear and already doing my duty as prefect to deduct points from second year and up for stepping out of line or breaking unwritten but sensible rules. I had turned out to be quite a handsome bloke, fine baby blond hair that swept past my jaw and sometimes hid my eyes from view as well as the physique of a supermodel, but hell I'm not bragging. Anyways I had turned to deduct points from a third year Hufflepuff student who was yelling a boys name over and over again to try and get his attention when I felt the wind knocked out of me and felt as if someone had ripped the floor from right under me.

I herd someone groan and looked up ready with a few choice words once the world stopped spinning long enough but was caught off guard when I found myself staring in the most beautiful hazel eyes. Then I suddenly became aware of my body as well as the one on top of me and I swore when I realized who had toppled on to me like that.

"get off of me you stupid mudblood!" I ground out forcefully.

I saw her hazel eyes flare up at the 'pet name' and she pulled herself off making sure to knee me in the gut first, ungrateful Gryffindork bitch. Her eyes seemed to widen at that one and I was rewarded with her foot in my side.

"You stupid prat, why don't you just do the world a favor and die already!" she seethed before walking off, leaving me to get up by myself. I'm definitely going to feel this later... since when does the mudblood have curves?

I shrugged it off and got on the train heading to the prefect compartment for our first meeting, I was relieved to see that Pansy had not become a permanent part of my body as she had found another willing slave to latch onto so I just seated myself in one of the corners of the enchanted compartment and looked out the window in a bored aristocratic way.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I am sooo late!!!!!!!!

Oh I'm going to kill Ron, and Malfoy,... And Harry, and that obnoxious hufflepuff for rendering me deaf in one ear... note self: make avada list.

I slammed the brakes and skidded to a half in front of the prefect compartment before McGonagall slid the door closed.

"Right on time miss Granger, please join us" came the serious reprimanding tone. I shrank under her gaze and entered the room, trying to make myself as small as possible and sitting down next to Ron who had managed to be there early, gee I wonder why?

"Now that everyone is here I would like to present to you your knew heads, Miss Morrisson of Ravenclaw and mister Lawrence of Gryffindor"

Someone chocked and I turned around to see Malfoy trying to swallow down what ever he had been trying to drink.

" Yes mister Malfoy?" McGonagall asked impatiently.

"You mean to tell me oody goody Granger didn't get the post?" he said after getting his breath back.

"The post was indeed offered to miss Granger but was politely refused" she answered, for ever the patient reproachful saint that was professor McGonagall.

Correction make 2 separate avada lists, the first for quick kills and the second for maiming and torture, then death.

"Why? would ruin your very busy social life Granger?" Malfoy sneered as other Slytherins grinned.

First I'm going to beat him up with a fire poker, then I'm going to cut his fingers off one by one with a rusty knife and after that I'll...

" No Malfoy, unlike you, I truly want to earn my living without daddy dearest there with a check book in hand" I said smiling sweetly at him, several Gryffindors where whistling at the reply while the other house prefects where trying to hide their smiles. Ron was grinning madly.

Hermione 2/ Malfoy 0

round 3, ding.

Malfoy was seething and shot me a famous Malfoy glare while I smiled back at him and then returned my attention to the professor before she coughed a hairball or something.

"Unlike previous years there will be a prefect tower, meaning the 12 of you will all have separate rooms, the Quiditch captains will also be housing there. here are your schedules for your rounds. You have been paired up with a member of another house to promote house unity"

"Shit I got Pansy" Ron was making gagging noises and I just rolled my eyes at him, I was lucky, I got a Ravenclaw fellow, insert woops of joy at the prospect of inteligent, non quiditch based conversations.

I saw Pansy making a look of absolute horror as well and smiled, I was rolling around with evil laughter in my head.

" Now then I will leave you to your heads to discuss the time tables of your rounds as well as any activity you plan on having during the year."

With that said professor McGonagall left us together and all was decided. We soon left to do our rounds along the train, correction, I left to do rounds while Ron stuffed his face with Harry in a compartment. Ron is officially on maim and kill list now.

* * *

Draco's POV 

Oh she is going to regret this, 'Daddy dearest' is anything but a father and now that he's in jail for being a death eater because of _them_. How dare she!

I was now stalking the corridors of the train when I spotted her, she was escorting a first year who had seemed to have lost his pet, great a Neville reincarnate, then the idea seemed to amuse me, who would be the Draco reincarnate? hell does this mean there is _another_ golden trio too?

I watched her from my vantage point, she had already changed into school robes, typical Granger. Her hair cascaded in loose curls of multy-toned shades of brown. She had gone to see a stylist or something? I tried to suppress a shiver at the memory of her body against mine, a shiver of disgust mind you! The curves that where now hidden thanks to layers of clothes and robes, she smiled at the first year and pushed some curls behind her ear with a french manicured hand. I turned my back on them and left, I wasn't interested in talking to filth just yet, even if it was to insult them.

I went back to my 2 rock headed servants, my rounds where finished for now and I was famished, lucky for me the trolly hag was coming to a stop when I arrived at the door of our compartment. Pansy was codling up to Blaise as he looked disinterested, Crab and Goyle where playing exploding snaps and laughing dumbly at each other. The intelligence in this compartment is positively suffocating right now...

I sit down and looked at what I had purchased and started to munch down.

* * *

Narator's POV

As the train slowed to a stop and the students got off the train, the loud booming voice that was Hagrid came beconing the first years for the traditional arrival to the castle by boat.

All other students got into the many carriages to make their way to the gates, their luggage had disappeared from the train with the house elf magic and was now in everyones respective rooms.

Hermione was of course flanking Harry as they made their way to one of the carriages looking at Ron while he flailed his arms wildly to add to the already unbelievable tale of him and his brother Charlie trying to tame a gold dragon, Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at him, Ron was sweet but he had too much pride and desire to show off to say a story without embellishing it.

Hermione knew the truth though, Ron was trying to impress her the only way a mindless 17 year old knew how to. Hermione tried to stay polite and emphasize on friends, such phrases as ' oh Ron your such a good friend' and such, Harry had got the message, Ron however did not. Even Harry now tried every now and then with the now, not so subtle hinting that she was only interested in friendship from him.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabe and Goyle walked past them when they all got off the carriage, Malfoy 'acidentaly' bumping into Hermioneand sending her spread eagle on the muddy flag stone of the court yard.

Pansy laughed horribly as the others sneered and smirked " oh look, a mudblood covered in mud, how appropriate, or are you just bleeding to death?" granted Pansy was not very gifted with insults but it had Harry and Ron growling menacingly as Hermione pushed herself up. mutering a cleaning spell and then while Draco had his back turned laughing at another joke she muttered another spell that had him breaking out in a sweaty rash and had his face ravaged by pimples, big ugly white pimples.

Needless to say, hermione had the last laugh as she had also put a concealment charm timed to take off at exactly the moment Dumbledore said "now please, tuck in". Vengeance was sweet.

hermione 3 draco 0

round 4, ding!

* * *

so you like? don't like? it's just a teaser to see what sort of funny torture we can make them go threw before they possess the others body, so if you want to see draco do something to mione or vice versa, tell me in your reviews and I'll be more then pleased to fit it in my story! 


	2. The first day

hi all, i got 2 reviews for my first chapter and both of them alerted my story so this chapter is dedicated to:

**Zuzuari**: don't worry there will be plenty of fluff to come, as well as maiming and the biter sweet torture that is our curse as women! I have to get back at somebody after my boyfriend told me that I whine to much in my period!

**mybrokenvow**: trust me, they can do so much worse!

again if you have any interesting ideas pls tell me in your reviews and i'll try to implement it, and by the way, i'm pausing my read of the seventh book to bring you guys this chapter so I better get some reviews for it!!!! XD

In your shoes

Chapter 2

The first day.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

Draco's POV

Ok, I would like to make one thing quite clear to you all, I HATE THAT STUPID MUDBLOOD! Did she think that I would not know that it was her that embarrassed me like that? Who else in this prison they call a school would be able to cast 3 complicated hexes and charms that barely anyone knows about?

Definitely not Longbottom!

So here I am starting my first night here in the infirmary because of her, with at least 2 different creams on my face and body as well as 3 potions to get my god-like body back on track, I was going to get her for this!

I tried my best not to sneer at the old witch so she could make me leave earlier, I had plotted her demise while being confined here. I needed out!

After she had finally given me my leave I left to go to my room in the prefect tower to change and freshen up. The first step to my master plan was to purchase a new owl, my own would not do, it would be recognizable. I sat at my desk and wrote a letter to my mother asking her to go purchase one for me, inventing a excuse that my other one was ill, and sent a school owl to bring it to her.

I got my reply at breakfast, she would buy me an eagle owl and it would show up in the owlery later in the day, I smirked. Perfect, I could start my plan today then.

... Why was everyone looking at me like I had the pest? And especially the girls...

* * *

Hermione's POV

I woke up that morning feeling very proud of myself, the look on Malfoys face when Dumbledore announce it was time to eat was priceless, truly a kodac moment, I grinned and looked on my wall of revenge, my fist picture was there. Malfoy with eyes wide as saucers and panicked as people around him jumped out and away from him out of surprise and fear. Pizza face I laughed at myself. Snape had ran up to him and escorted him to the infirmary while everyone was already whispering things about a concealment charm gone bad.

_'oh my god, is that really what Malfoy looks like? eeww!'_

_'I know, I can't believe i kissed ... that!'_

_'It could be a hex too, like the tooth grow hex he used on Granger last year ... right?'_

I tried oh so very hard to not break out in fits of uncontrollable laughter as I felt the head masters twinkling eyes on me and Snape glaring holes at the back of my curly head.

Harry had out right fallen on the ground clutching his sides as he barked with laughter as Lavender and Parvati where already on the job and inventing rumors about a banshee ancestor that tainted his pure blood line ... and Ron was clutching his nose trying to not coughed out his food.

all in all, it was a very good super!

Now I was peacefully enjoying my breakfast, toying with the idea of giving ferret boy an afro when he decided to come back at me because, lets face it. He knew it was me that did that yesterday and he was bound to seek revenge for his humiliation. I snickered as a new idea popped into my head and Harry who had just come to join me was looking at me oddly.

"Your awfully happy at such an early hour" he half groaned half mumbled as he piles eggs, ham, bacon, toast and anything els out of reach, as well as a huge mug of coffee." 'morning Ron"

Said Ron sat down with a gurgling sound as a response that sounded suspiciously like 'go to hell' his head fell on the table with an alarming sound as he started snoring again.(AN: hihi, thats me in the morning, i hate getting up) Ginny came taring into the grate hall tackling her brother who fell in a heap on the floor, a surprised yelp escaping his still sleeping face.

I giggled as Ginny sat down beside me and Ron got back up on the table and started piling anything Harry had not yet eaten while glaring at Ginny.

"Well to answer your question Harry, I'm very happy this morning because I have just planed my next ' humiliate Malfoy' plan."

"oooooh, what is it! what are you going to do to him!" Ginny asked jumping up and down on her seat. Harry looked at me, his eyes dancing as he asked me the same thing. Ron just looked at me dumbly a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, he probably had no clue that I had turned Malfoy into a pimple head.

"Yes mudblood, what are you planing on doing to me this time?" came a sneering arrogant voice.

"Keep pissing me off and you'll find out" I replied breezily as the others around me glared at him, even a half asleep Ron had somehow managed to glare, but then again, he had 6 years to perfect that art and he had now gone to master skills.

* * *

Draco's POV

I was just heading of to class after having received my time tables for the first semester when I over herd the little bushy headed beaver tell her friends she had another plan ready for me. So naturally I stopped and asked her.

Her friends had all turned around to glare daggers at me, pathetic. She however didn't even flinch, didn't turn around, she did nothing besides waving her hand dismissively and telling me that if i kept on making her life hell, then she would make mine worst. I smirked at this, I would always have the last laugh. She may have won many battles but the war was still mine!

So naturally I did something that would get a rise out of her, most girls did, I could get their bodies shivering and wet before they even realised it! I bent down to whisper in her ear, making sure my mouth brushed the shell of it.

"If you keep playing with fire, Granger, then you'll get burned to a crisp, you should be more careful"

To my immense pleasure she had gone stiff and I fleetingly wondered if she would brake like glass if I touched her, her cheeks where growing pinkish and her eyes where wide open. the tell tale shiver running down her spine made me smirk.

Draco 1/ Hermione 3

round 5, ding.

Before her gay parade palls could beat me up I snickered and left as the dumbfounded look on Granger's face faded to mild amusement. I had challenged her and the war was on to see who would back down first.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I had to hold in a gasp as i felt him lean in to me and press his lips to my ears, the way they rubbed against me while he talked, I had to kick myself just to hear what he was saying and it took me a good 5 minutes for the phrase to fully make sense in my now hazy brain.

I wished I had not the decency to blush or even let it slide by me like when Ron tried his moves on me... but lets face it... it was near impossible with that body pressed to my back. I herd him snicker at me and I whirled around on my part of the bench to see his retreating form.

_Oh no you don't!_

I cast a hex on Malfoy to make his hair frizzy and curly, I always wanted to see him with a bad hair day, but the spell bounced off him and came back towards me! I had only the time to dodge it, throwing myself backwards onto the great hall flag stone as the hex hit Ron squarely between the eyes. the damn git had put a reflecting charm on himself!

I looked at Ron who was blinking madly at nothing in particular the piece of toast still hanging from his mouth, his hair put up in the afro that had been intended for Malfoy. I looked up at Malfoy who had paused at the door grinning, he was apparently quite please quite himself.

well, we will just have to rectify that during diner time then!

"Hermione" Ron whined as Ginny and Harry where both poking his hair " do the counter curse pllleeaasseee"

Poor Ron, Slytherins where making fun of him,Gryffindors where trying very hard not to laugh and the Ravenclaws and hufflepuffs where either laughing or trying to be respectful towards the poor victim. Good thing Fred and George aren't here to see this!

"I'm sorry Ron, but the only way for this spell to wear off is time, I had intended it to finish at around super time" at his beaten puppy expression Ginny patted him on the back.

" Be glad that your brothers aren't here mop boy" Ginny said in her most sisterly loving voice, wich only earned her a glare from said mop boy. Harry was grinning, we had apparently thought of the same thing at the same moment, scary.

I looked at them and then looked up to see professor McGonagall handing out our time tables. I smiled as I looked at mine, twin groans coming from either side of me. We had double ancient runes with the Ravenclaws first!

Poor Ron, really I do pitty him... spending the day like that.

Draco 2/ Hermione 3

I have to get a better attack plan now, one that can be unafected by his shield and reflecting charm... Dinner is going to be very entertaining I sudenlly realised.

* * *

Yeah, the song in the bigining is of course, Poison by Alice cooper. meh I love that song XD and now that i have posted an update i can get on to my harry potter read-a-thon without feeling guilty! 


	3. beggining of an obsesion

Hey guys, sorry for the long time updating. Just got my PC back from a major system hard ware crash... my boyfriend was the cause of it too, Never EVER come near my computer or i'll bite you grrr! ( boyfriend huddles in a corner 'whimper whimper')

Anyways.

animejunkie1028 (chapter 1 and 2): thx a lot I'm glad you like it lol. And plz keep reviewing XD

Harra28 (chapter 2) I'm so really sorry to hear that lol, no honestly I am XD. Keep reviewing because the story loves it when you do XD

P.S. writing and listening to music is really stimulating, the choice today is Roxette's Physical fascination.

In your shoes

Chapter 3

Beggining of an obssession

_hi! I got to go, get aboard, attack a love jet, heaven and back.  
my- my-my-my-my-my-my. _ _  
_

_and I got to find a power station with a beat,  
I can't take no conversation._

_looking for the inspiration.  
all succumb to the physical fascination,  
all succumb to the physical fascination,  
my- my-my-my-my-my-my. __  
_

_hi! shake shake it up,  
this love divine, you're out of touch, babe,  
I'm going out of my mind.  
my-my- my-my-my-my-mind._

_ talk to me! why don't you talk to me?  
c'mon and use your body language  
and have yourself a good time.  
my-my- my-my-my-my-my._

_and radiate your sweet temptation._  
_ all succumb to the physical fascination,_  
_ all surrender to the physical fascination._  
_ yea yea yea yea._

Hermione's POV

Arithmancy or Divination with numbers, was as I had suspected, quite simple. But judging from Ron's pasty face and Harry's headache it could have been just me. I sometimes hate being the brain, now I'm the one who will get the headache later trying to explain to these 2 that, No the number 69 does not mean you will get laid and that further more the number 8 does not mean you are stuck in a loop hole. And I haven't even begun explaining the difference between the Aggripan method and the Chaldean method, ugh. Needless to say I was quite looking forward to lunch; Ginny kept sending me messages with our enchanted parchments asking me about it, Luna too had been wondering what snorckleberry bug had bitten me to give me such inspiring ideas… what ever that is.

And now here we are, in the lunch room, Malfoy is no where to be seen, bummer. Just as I began sulking and picking at my food a beautiful owl flew from one of the tall windows and landed in front of me with a majestic swoop. I shrank as the entire hall had their eyes on me; no one ever receives letters at lunch... Why do they need to stare! Feeling very self conscious I took the letter from the eagle owl and it flew away after a soft musicale hoot. Ginny was already hovering over my shoulder and I grimaced in distaste as bits of food flew from Ron's mouth as he asked who the letter was from. Ron caught the look of horror me and Ginny had on our faces and shrank away taking care not to choke as he swallowed, Harry just shook his head in exasperation. I had barely noticed Malfoy gliding threw the hall, yes glided.

Did you think the prick would walk like the rest of us low lives? Well to say gliding would be too vague he sort of had this lanky supermodel walk with one hand in his pockets and the other holding his bag/shirt/cloak over his other shoulder and he would carelessly flick his hair out of his eyes with an arrogant toss of his pretty Little head once in a while. 'caugh'bastard'caugh'

I unrolled the parchment and started to read the fine writing in ink that changed colors and that smelled like some man's perfume ... OOKKEEYYYY...

Take me to you, imprison me for i never shall be free or ever chased except you ravish and scorch me with your eyes divine.

Oh my fucking god!

Harry's eyes widened, Ron began chocking and Ginny just giggled. Did I say that out loud? Oops!

"It's cute, in a corny sort of way" Ginny commented.

For her maybe, she gets 1 to 3 love letters every day! This is my first love letter EVER! If you could call this a love letter… is it a love letter? Oh my god what if it's just someone trying to mess with my head… or what if it's some real ugly guy and he just does not have the guts to come to me forward…or is it because he is too scared of me because i'm the best in school? Oh no the headache… I grabbed my head staring down on the piece of paper, reading it again, willing it to tell me who it is.

* * *

Draco's POV

I walked into the hall after making sure my owl got there before I did. Sitting myself down I pretended to take only vague interest in what was going on with the bush head, sitting myself down in my usual spot I had to hide my grin by taking a sip of juice when she cried out, eyes wide. And then I had to stop myself from laughing when she grabbed a handful of hair in frustration. Where Granger was more blunt in her vengeance, like any other true gryffindork, Slytherins preferred to be cunning, taking our time in driving the most able souls insane. and so far i could say i was off to a very good start.

The next step in my plan was already in action, what better way to make her nervous then to intrude on her dreams, earlier I went up to her room and slipped a small crystal in her pillow, the twin crystal was in my pocket at the moment, Merlin it had taken every ounce of courage, and as a slytherin I had none to spare, to try and get into that filthy bed room of hers. There where muggle contraptions everywhere, Unmoving pictures and to my immense dislike and horror, a 'wall of revenge' with a picture of me on it on the first day here. I had to stuff down the need to rip the picture in question apart. Patience was a virtue in everything from making love to a woman to waging war with a great enemy, and unlike courage, I had plenty of patience to spare.

I scarfed down my plate and discretely watched as bush whack studied almost every male in the hall (minus the Slytherin population) trying to guess who had written the letter. To my great comfort she seemed to have completely forgotten her revenge on me. I finished my meal and looked at my time table, herbology with Hufflepuff and then double charms with Gryffindor, I shuddered, I absolutely dislike herbology. And no it is not because I dislike being dirty, if that was the case then I would not be playing quiditch. Honestly who the hell wants to 'harvest seeds' from a highly developed poisonous man eating plan with purple tentacles that explode on contact?

I thought so.

And as for double charms with the ever dense and noble dorkish gag-me-with-a-spoon lions, well you can't win em all can you? I got up to head back to the prefect tower to get my stuff for the second half of the day making sure to pass the red and gold table.

"By Merlin's beard, weaselbee you finally came out of the closet" I sneered as I walked by referring to his mop hair, but also intending the double meaning to his sexual orientation for pothead.

Ron glared at me but the effect was quite ruined by his outrageous hairdo.

"oh do shut up Malfoy, everyone knows about you bumming your mindless cronies" Hermione said absently still scanning the letter.

"Jealous?" I said smirking and wiggling my eyebrows suggestively when she had turned around a look of complete fury on her face.

The look of disgust was priceless and I laughed victoriously as I walked away, planing my next step to revenge tonight. Research was the next step, know your opponent, their strength and weaknesses and so on.

* * *

Narrators POV

The rest of the day had sailed by with relatively little incident, however in charms Hermione had gotten back at Draco with a vengeance. Charming his ink to explode, bewitching Crabbe's wand to 'accidentally' multiply his writing feather until they where submerged in them. Of course Draco was patiently planing his vengeance on her, with the patience of a god.

He had also vaguely noticed Blaise shooting random stares in Granger's direction before being forcefully pulled back to the annoying Pansy. Super was again relatively without incident, Hermione had pulled out the piece of parchment only to notice that the message had changed. Draco had figured that if he kept her attention on the parchment then he could avoid public humiliation.

As the letter had changed it also caused poor Hermione more headaches, it read:

_Watching you from afar is the sweetest thing, but to finally have you in my arms would be a dream come true. fortunately I know Griffindors enjoy being seduced and enjoy being elusive. I'll get you eventually I promise you that._

* * *

Hermione's POV

Well now that my concentration has been thoroughly shot to hell, no thanks to the stupid parchment I think I'll go entertain myself. Yes Hermione Jane Granger can do other things besides studying or reading, try not to faint now.

I went up to my room and grabbed my bag putting some stuff in it, my USB stick and my skates. Yes ladies and gents, I can figure skate with the best of them. it's just like dancing, only slightly more complicated. Wizards really do miss out on allot. After putting my dress on, a basic blue nylon dress that left my back bear, it had a plunging neck line and a rose like design on the chest where white lace held it to the neck clasp, my arms where covered in the same blue nylon material with some of the flower pattern white lace material over it. I threw on my robes over my skating dress, and after grabbing my bag I left my room and out the door.  
Making my way toward the room of requirements ( what, where else am i suppose to skate?) I dropped my bag in front of the door-less wall and started pacing.

* * *

Draco's POV

I was watching her discretely from my vantage point in the common room, now that all the prefects shared a tower it was easy for me to keep an eye on her. So far the evening was turning out to be a complete bore. I was absently doing my charms homework when she finally got up and stretched, telling the 2 other boys they where lost causes for Arithmancy, and going up to her room, it was somehow amusing to see the 2 idiots fumbling around for something as easy as that. but then again, everybody knew they used her and took her for granted. everybody but her that is. I was about to head to my bedroom when she came back down the stairs with a bag and her school robes secured around her. I casually got up and put my books away, going up the stairs to my room, putting them on a not so neat pile on my bed, I cast an invisible charm on myself. secure in the fact no one could see me I headed down and followed Granger half way around the school to an empty door-less corridor, only for her to start pacing in front of a wall... they say intelligence and insanity go hand in hand... maybe Granger had finally lost it.( Draco has never seen the ROR because he never had to fix the cabinet to get the death eaters in hogwarts and stuff)

I was about to leave when she was pacing in front of the wall for the third time, muttering to herself when a door appeared out of no where. she smiled triumphantly and opened the door, grabbing her bag she went inside. I only hesitated for a split second before sliding in at the last minute.

It was as if I had stepped out of a frying pan and into a cold room. It was a muggle indoor skating rink, I followed Hermione as she skipped down the stairs toward the banisters, stripping her cloak on her way down. And well, I would be lying if I said that thing that was suppose to be a dress was ugly on her! I would rather be caught dead then say this to anyone, but she really did have a cute ass in that dress. I sat down and watched her do warm up exercises, the way her leg muscles flexed, the way she would bite her bottom lip while stretching her arms, the way her damn eyes would light up even brighter then the Light charm... kill me please.

I made myself a bit more comfortable, casting a heating charm over myself to keep the cold away and trying very hard to keep my 'research mode'.

* * *

Hermione's POV ( if you want a better feel of my description listen to Eternal by evanescence, it's instrumental and very pretty)

I did a few warm up laps, nothing too extraordinary to start off. When the music started I let myself drift off to the smooth beat of the piano and guitar. skating, valsing in intricate patterns. As the tune beat on so did i, increasing the level of difficulty in my moves. spinning jumping, letting my mind go completely blank and drunk to the mood i had created alone on the ice i loved so much. away from those 2 idiots, away from my problems, from school and NEWTS and the likes, no love letters, no homework, no blond ferret git, just me, the ice and the music.

i was finally free.

I came in a backward inside turn and started to spin on the spot. faster and faster i felt myself go. crouching down lower to get even more speed before coming back up and arching my back, letting my head fall backward in a sort of ballerina pose.

* * *

Draco's POV

I watched her as she smoothly danced on her blades. she looked completely at ease with herself. I had never seen anything like this before. Father had always told me muggles where very primitive and clumsy, not worth the air they breathe or the ground they walk on, My mother who had been brain washed in those same beliefs had no better opinions of them as well. But this...

I watched her spin and absently wondered if she was going to make herself sick. She came out of the spinning and started to skate backward, it seemed she was soaring before she took another inbound turn and jumped, doing 3 full circles before landing and then jumping again, doing 2 more circles.

I was completely mesmerized by what she was doing.

"Sorry i'm late Granger, Homework and all that" came a males voice

"when was there a moment where you where not late Dumas" Granger teased.

"you hurt me!" he playfully put his hand to his heart.

Merlin i'm gonna be sick, or maybe i can plead temporary insanity and avada the shit out of him for interrupting granger's moment... i watched as a 7th year ravenclaw mudblood eagerly skipped down the stairs holding a bag in his hands. Eric Dumas was his name, and i hated him already.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I was a bit put out by the interruption but i skated over to the banister anyways. Eric stripped off his robes and i had to stop myself from rolling my eyes to the ceiling. he was weiring black slacks with a white form fitting t-shirt. True he had a form to make any woman drool but lets face it. Not interested.

he tied on his black skates and jumped on the ice, doing his warm up laps as he stretched before reaching out to me.

I took his hand and followed as he set the pace I recognized the song that started and smiled, one of my favorites, It's never too late by Three days grace, we followed on our patterns i let him expertly flip lifts and toss me.

* * *

Narrators POV

Draco was openly mesmerized at the girl in front of him. Dumas handled her with such ease guiding her threw every move and the tune droned on, He watched as Dumas lifted her above his head holding her by her waist with one hand the other holding her hand to keep her balanced before letting her back down gently.

"I want to try lifting you over my head with one hand while you do the splits" Eric smirked his dark brow eyes twinkling at the new chalenge.

He was still leading her along a few basic throws and Draco noticed her cringing at the idea.

"Last time we tried that i ended up with a fractured my Clavicle and i had to hide a great many bruises" Hermione said in a slight horror struc voice.

Eric only chuckled at this as he grabbed her hand again easing her into a rotating circle, she was almost parallel to the ground as he idly made her do 3 turns before leting her back up again.

"Please?"

"no chance in hell!"

"pretty please?"

"I am not spending another night in hat dreaded infirmiry"

"pretty pretty please"

Draco wanted to gag, just get it over with already. how pathetic to be graveling to Granger of all people, was it too hard to locate his testicles and use them?

"alright fine, but if i get hurt then I swear i'll-"

"-destroy a part of my anatomy that i hold in high value?" Eric finished eyes still mischief.

" Lets just say there wont be anything left to hold of value" Hermione hissed.

" Yes of course" He snickered humoring her.

It took many tried before he managed to lift Hermione above his head, and then quite a few tries before he didn't drop her, every time he would catch her at a hears breath away from cracking her skull.

Another hour passed And Draco was starting to have a sore ass. finally they both stopped and headed for the showers of the prefect bathrooms. Draco was all to glad to go sit down in a padded chair and headed straight for the prefect common room.

thinking of nothing but the 2 hours he had just spent looking at a different Granger then the one he was use to seeing.


	4. The perfect way to hurt her

Hey all, I was very please with the number of responses I had to the third chapter and I must say I'm bouncing up and down on my chair.

dracosmymuse1500

emmagranger11

CompulsiveDoodler (I like the name lol)

Thx you for adding me to favorites and alerts/kiss

emmagranger11: thx you for your review and the complement , I Hope you'll enjoy the rest of it too.

_ I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before_

_Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I'm going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

_Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

_Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I wish I had an angel  
why wish I had an angel?  
I wish I had an angel  
why wish I had an angel?_

Chapter 4

dreamers paradise

Hermione's POV

I walked back from the prefect bathroom, humming to myself. I always felt better after nearly splitting my skull open by putting my life in the hands of Eric. Really I do, it makes everything around you so much brighter. I gave the password to the tableau on the wall, and it swung open to reveal a common room decked in all the colors of the four houses. I trotted over to the girls stairs only to be stopped by Ron, Oh god help me… he has that look in his eyes again.

"Mione, where have you been?" He asked trying to make his voice alluring.

"Out, I had to clear my head and get some air" I answered evasively.

"Oh" Ron was obviously put out by this, clearly expecting me to go gaga…. Yeah right.

"Well good night Ronald" I said going up the stairs again trying to make my grand escape without hurting him too much.

"Yeah, good night" he said in a slightly hurt voice.

Bless Merlin I breathed as I closed the door behind me only to turn and jump up in surprise at the red head that was there sitting on my bed.

"Gha, Ginny! You scared me!" I said in shock as I looked at her expecting face.

"When are you just going to tell him to take a long walk of a short pier?" she asked while patting the place next to her.

"It's not like I didn't try" I defended myself plopping down beside her "he's just so stubborn."

"Or stupid" Ginny finished my after thought for me.

Ginny was my best friend, even more then Harry and Ron. She was a girl that I looked up too. The type of girl who could give you one look and the only thing you wanted to do was cower in a corner, the 'look' was a well mastered weapon for all the Weasely Women, She even put Professor McGonagall to shame!

"Look, I love my brother and all that, but let's face it, he's dense. You'll have to go pulverize his heart with the 'lets be friends' talk before he backs down." Ginny said confirming my worst fear "Right now he thinks you're playing hard to get"

Merlin shoot me!

"So when's the next competition?" Ginny asked, abruptly changing the subject for me, Bless her.

"Not for another 3 months" I answered exited.

"So what's the routine this year? Last year you guys did Madonna's Frozen, The year before that you did Nightwish's She is my sin. What's this year?"

"We can't decide" I shrugged "either Prince or H.I.M"

Ginny raised a flame collored eyebrow at me in question.

"I want Doves Cry and he wants Vampires Heart because he can play the big bad guy and I'm the helpless victim"

"As opposed to you in leather and him being a helpless slave" Ginny smirked knowingly, She had seen both routines and both of them where her favorites so far. "Wow, tuff one" She finally giggled.

"Hmm" I only answered my eyes where falling and I could not wait to sleep.

"Well I'd better get going, Getting up early tomorrow and all that" Ginny said.

"Ginny why did you come up here?" I suddenly asked "Harry did it again… didn't he…"

Harry was just as blind as Ron when it came to girls. He had tried to get Cho back last year, and it seemed this year it was Cho who wanted him back. Ginny just watched at the sidelines, Harry's best friend's sister.

"Yeah, he did. It's OK thought I'll get him one day." Ginny said with a reassured smile.

I watched Ginny go out the door and I got up to get dressed and ready for bed. I sighed as my head hit the pillow and I let my mind slip into a dream I was use to having by now.

* * *

Draco's POV

I spent the rest of my evening analyzing what i had learned. Truly surprised at discovering a new side to the bookworm. there was nothing i could use to taunt her with. Maybe i could find something out in her dreams. And if not i could always torment her in those dreams.

I stuffed the crystal in my own pillow and let myself relax. My first trip in the mudbloods Psyche, i was not expecting much. the crystal would make it so none of us would forget the dream, and it would also increase the details to make it seem real.

I felt myself being pulled in sleep and i briefly wondered if this was such a good idea, that maybe i was getting in way over my head with this.

It was too late.

**_I Found myself in a field of beautiful flowers, sort of mythical. The field was surrounded by diamond trees with crystal like vegetation and glass leaves. In the middle of this field stood a white granite bowl that seemed to be the size of the quiditch pitch hung in the air suspended by gold support that seemed to creep up like trees and vines from the ground. The gold trees branches tangled in the white stone of the bowl. out of this bowl leaked water into a lake where I now saw Granger, Knee deep in water, wearing only a plain white dress, Her hair in loose curls as she greedily drank from the water._**

**_I only now took in my own appearance. My blond hair was untied and fluttered in the slight breeze, i was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned with black slacks and bear feet. this place was peaceful._**

**_I watched as Granger sloshed in the water as she got to the edge of the lake she didn't notice me and i was glad of this. She kind of looked like a lost angel and i was slightly fascinated by what i was seeing.But that did not last long, Shattering noises came from left and right and when i whirled around to see what was going on i was frightened by what i saw, The forest of diamonds, Crystals and glass was shattering at an alarming rate, i looked back to see granger staring at the Granite bowl above her head, that had cracked too and black water was poring out of the holes and fissures. Granger Screamed out as the black water finally crashed over her and i herd myself cry out as well when the black inky water swallowed me up too._**

**_I looked around after having shut my eyes tightly and what i found disconcerted me. i giant snake was slithering around Granger and she looked positively terrified, her slight body was shaking so bad as she stared at the snakes head. Soon though the monster of her dreams shifted to become something even more terrifying, __HIM. _**

**_Voldemort stared Granger down and with a flick of his wand She was Tied up. I watched as the air around us dropped to frigid temperatures, robed figures stepped out of the shadows wearing masks and even i had a chill that ran up my spine._**

**_"Mione?"_**

**_I turned at the new figure in the dream, Potter stepped out of the shadows flanked by Weaselbee and Weaselette. _**

**_"Harry help me please" Granger begged and it made me wince. the desperation in her eyes the fear and hope._**

**_Without a word Potter walked away from her, toward a laughing voldemort wand at his side. I saw Granger eyes following him as he walked away without looking back at her again, Weaselbee followed him wordlessly._**

**_"Ron" Granger cried out in despair but he never turned around._**

**_Granger turned to Weaselette tears in her eyes as she too started walking after Potter._**

**_"Ginny please" She shocked._**

**_" I'm sorry Mione, You know i'll always choose Harry, I love him" Then without another backward glance Ginny ran after the 2 boys._**

**_I watched the exchange dumbfounded. Her worst fear was being abandoned by the peoples she called friends. that when the time came, no one would choose her. I looked back at the helpless girl as she tried to brake loose in her bonds only to see the hooded figures close in on her. Finally as all the hoods vanished to reveal the faces of my friends all pointing wands at her, i was there too, dressed in black robes, flanked by my father and mother and i was pointing my wand at her. she looked at me, fear in her eyes as realization seemed to sink in for the both of us._**

**_"do it Draco" My father hissed._**

**_Without really thinking i twisted my wrist and yelled out the simple spell._**

**_"Avada kadavra"_**

I woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of the castle bells that announced the hour of awakening. My bed sheets entangled around me. I let myself fall back on my bed laughing to myself. I had a weapon now, a very powerful one at that.

(A/N: i wanted to leave it here, but then i was afraid of getting a mental bashing in my reviews lol)

* * *

Hermione's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat screaming and crying., i ran to the ceramic basin in the corner of the room on the low dresser, pouring the water from the glass pitcher in the bowl and splashing my face with the water. i slowly calmed down, usually the nightmare wasn't so vivid, so real, i would just wake up with a start and then turn over and dream of something else instead, why was it so much clearer?

I turned and started my daily routine, trying to get ready for classes with a horrible sinking feeling.the day seemed to drag on and on as i tried to find my friends, they didn't really talk to me all day, could not find them at lunch and they disappeared after supper.

I wandered aimlessly in the corridors chewing the dream over in my mind when i met up with one of the last people i wanted to see.

Blaise.

He stood there looking at me for a moment before he walked up to me, i was immediately on guard, no slytherin ever talked to a gryffindor unless it was to cause pain.

"Granger, do you have a minute? i had a question for you"

At my obvious weariness he smiled warmly.

"Please, it won't take long, i swear. it's just that i have a few problems with a transfiguration spell and i was wondering if you could give me a few pointers"

"alright" i herd myself answer, i was a prefect after all, who was i to refuse a student in need.

He led me to a class room where he said he left his stuff to practice but i stopped short when i saw the empty dark room he had braught me too, my heart started to pound painfully in my ears. i was about to whirl around and politely back down on my offer of help but i was pushed in violently. i yelped in surprise and then my head snapped up as i heard a very powerful locking charm being put in place on the door.

"what do you think your doing?" i yelled at him angry and afraid.

"You know for the brightest witch of your age your awfully slow" Blaise taunted as i gulped and tried to figure out how to get out of the predicament i was in.

"You know i won't let you get away with this" i hissed, sounding braver then i really was.

"silly Mudblood, who said you where going to remember anything?"

That did it, i bolted for the door waving my wand and saying the words to release the spell for the door, i never got threw the first word when i felt a hand grab me and throw me backward. my wand was kicked out of my hands and i felt Blaise grab my shirt collar. i screamed but another spell silenced me.

This wasen't happening! this can't be happening!

Blaise's mouth crushed mine as he tried to force my legs apart, i furiously bit his lips and smashed my knee in his groin. he cried out in pain and i bolted for my wand, only to have Blaise grab my ankle and yank me back down.

"that wasen't very nice" he growled as he yanked my hair

i would have cried out, but couldn't from lack of voice. and then something weird happened. i was so angry, so scared, i felt fire burn inside me, my head spun and only one thought entered my mind.

"GET OFF" i herd myself scream before Blaise was thrown of off me, crashing threw the door.

i grabbed my wand and made a run for it, only noticing that Blaise was out cold on the floor.

* * *

Malfoy's POV

I had toyed with many ideas on how to approach Granger with this new weapon, each one more cruel then the next, and seeing her wander the hall in a semi dazed state i had finally made up my mind.

"alone again are you Mudblood?" I let my voice take on a certain nonchalance and conversational tone.

" I don't need People beside me 24/7 Malfoy i can take care of myself" She said gritting her teeth her eyes where guarded and fearful of me.

"Of course, of course" i said conversationally "It's just that your dear friends have seemed to neglect you all day, off doing their own thing among themselves and the likes"

I watched her expression go from annoyance, fear and anger to hurt and then finally she schooled her features to indifference.

" And why should i care where they go and what they do?"

" Oh no reason" i said in the same casual tone, i was really liking this " It's just that i heard Potty say he was tired of waiting for you and the other 2 Weaselly's followed him around"

Her face took on a very hurt look but that was also quickly wiped clean.

"They also mentioned something about a Little quiditch match but they weren't going to ask you, something about you being bored with the sport"

That got her, her eyes where about ready for waterworks, now just to press the last button.

"By the way, did you sleep well?" i asked turning away with a laugh.

What i was not ready for, was her reaction.

* * *

Hermione's POV

How could someone be so horrible? how could he cut into me so deeply?How could those snakes enjoy hurting and degrading people so much? when he turned around laughing at his own cruelty i acted without thinking.

i grabbed his shoulder and made him whirl around he looked surprised but i didn't care, i was so angry and i could feel the tears sliding down my face, in one smooth motion i had punched him in the face, he staggered to a wall a look of shock on his face, again, i didn't care i had him by the shirt collar as i yelled at him, fire consuming me as my words spilled from my mouth to his shocked face.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'R A LOW LIFE, A NO GOOD PUREBLOOD WHO THINKS HE'S ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE AND I HATE YOU!"

Anger seemed to replace his shock as he threw me off his person i staggered back as he came up to me.

"WELL IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOUR NOT ONE OF MY FAVORITE PEOPLE EITHER, OODY GOODY KNOW IT ALLS WITH STICKS SHOVED UP SO HIGH IN THEIR ASSES ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME! AND YOU ARE THE WORST ONE!" he screamed right back before whirling around and stomping off.

"Your like an apple" i herd myself whisper.

"What?" he looked at me as if i had lost it.

i looked back up to him, walking over, a cruel smile on my face now.

"Your like a big shiny red apple, inviting everyone to come take a bite. And when they finally do, thats when they realize how rotten and worm infested your core really is."

That seemed to do it, he whipped his wand out at me and yelled something just as i did, except i didn't have my wand. The two spells hit head on and ricocheted off the walls my spell went threw me just as malfoys went threw him, bouncing off the walls again my spell had taken on a bright red tinge an his had turned a powerful green, the green light hit me and i found myself thrown back, vaguely aware of Malfoys twin scream as my red light hit him in the chest.

And thats when all hell broke loose.

* * *

wow, 8 pages XD in one day lol. well have to get to work.

by the way the song is nightwish's I wish i had an angel.


	5. Oh hell no!

Thank you to dracoloveualways and BB Macintosh for adding me to your alerts and favorites.

emmagranger11 : Bleh, not telling ! thankies for the reviews though (BIG hug lol)

V-ro: (Blush) thankies

Oh, now Draco will be referred to as 'she' and Hermione will be referred to as 'he' .

Shut up, Simple plan

there you go, you're always so right

it's all a big show, it's all about you

you think you know what everyone needs

you always take time to criticize me

it seems like everyday i make mistakes

i just can't get it right

it's like i'm the one you love to hate

but not today

so shut up shut up shut up

don't wanna heart it

get out get out get out

get out of my way

step up step up step up

you'll never stop me

nothing you say today

is gonna bring me down

there you go, you never ask why

it's all a big lie, whatever you do

you think you're special but i know and i know and i know

and we know that you're not

you're always there to point out my mistakes

and shove them in my face it's like i'm the one you love to hate

but not today

so shut up shut up shut up

don't wanna heart it

get out get out get out

get out of my way

step up step up step up

you'll never stop me

nothing you say today is gonna bring ma down

Chapter 5

Oh hell no!

Draco's POV

I groaned as i came to. my mind raced to try and remember what happened. We had insulted each other, we attacked and then there was pain. I groaned again and braught my hand up to my head.

I froze when my hand came up to touch heavy, curly, thick hair. I ran the thick mass threw my fingers and stared at the brown strands as they went threw slender feminine fingers.

Oh Merlin...

I jumped to my feat, stumbling a bit, I felt my face, smooth regular features, rounded and pleasant instead of pointy and aristocratic.

"Oh no" i hiccuped, my voice was too high pitched.

My hands flew to my chest, coming up to a nicely shaped bust instead of chiseled abs.

"oh fuck no!" i almost yelled.

Someone in my back groaned, a deep male voice. i whirled around, almost tripping over my feet, my now waist length brown hair falling into my face as i glared at the person on the floor.

As i glared at me.

It would have been comical had the situation happened to two other people, Pansy and Weaselbee for example. THIS was not funny!

I watched him groan again as he sat up.

"oh my head" He groaned, bringing his hand, MY hand to his face where it froze.

Everything that went threw my head when i woke up was now going threw Granger's head. His hand went from his face, to his shoulder length baby fine blond hair. I crossed my arms over my new chest and glared more intently at Granger, resisting the urge to tap my foot and yell at him.

Granger's head finally sot up as he caught the move from the corner of his eye and i watched as his Grey-blue eyes widened in horror.

"Oh hell no!" He said in a shocked voice.

We both looked at each other for some time, i was too angry and humiliated to say anything and he was obviously trying to swallow this new turn of events.

Then out of nowhere he had jumped to his feet and started yelling at me!

"Malfoy you son of a bitch! Look at what you've done now!" Granger growled out dark stony Grey eyes staring me down.

"Me!" I shrieked standing my ground I was just about ready to kill her... him... what ever!

"Yes you! can't you even fire off a simple jelly leg jinx without messing it up you prat!" He exploded with even more malice and anger in his voice.

"how would you know it's my fault you insufferable bitch!" I screeched.

"Your wand movement was off on the last flick" He growled back.

"_MY_ wand movements! You didn't even have a wand! for all i know it could be your fault"

we where inches away from each other and i was just about ready to strangle my handsome body that was being sieged by that no good oody goody bitch.

Granger's pose changed so suddenly after my verbal attack, He looked surprised and speechless and before i knew it he had grabbed me by the wrist and was dragging me to merlin knew where.

* * *

Hermione's POV

No wand? i wasen't using a wand! just like what i did to Blaise... Oh Merlin maybe it was my fault! I had to talk to the one wizard who could fix this.

"I SAID STOP!" Malfoy screamed in my ear.

I froze in place only now realizing that i was about to drag her down the stairs with me in my haste to get to the professor.

"What do you want?" i asked annoyed with the interruption.

"where are you taking me?" Malfoy hissed trying to wrench her hand away from me.

"We are going to go see Professor Dumbledore so he can fix this. There is no way in hell i'm staying in this body" i answered dragging her again.

"listen you stupid Mudblood, i don't need you dragging me there i can walk"

I let go of her wrist and glared at her, i was desperately biting my tongue, my common sense told me that arguing would only make it harder for the both of us, but my pride wared with my common sense because i had vowed to not let any insult pass without punishment.

common sense won.

"Pff" i finally started walking again toward the office of the head master hell bent on ignoring her.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way there. We both stopped when we came up to the gargoyle and before i could open my mouth Malfoy had already called out the pass word and was going up the winding staircase, i was left to follow after her.

Entering the office Dumbledore was already siting there looking at fist Malfoy who was gliding with a scowl on his face and then at me as i walked in my usual manner. I could see he found this slightly amusing but had the decency to restrain himself.

"Lemon drop?" he offered the eternal foul tasting sweats on the crystal plater situated on his desk.

"No thank you professor" i answered politely as Malfoy just glared at the old man.

"So what brings you two here?" he asked again, his good humor not failing him.

"Well we sort of had an accident-" i said, just as Malfoy answered "Granger screwed up and now-"

"I screwed up?!" i yelled in disgust at his blatant accusations.

"If you wouldn't mind giving me an unbiased story of what happened it would be greatly appreciated" Dumbledore patiently asked. trying to disarm the very volatile bomb.

i reddened at this, there was no way in hell i'd tell him all the events that lead to this, Malfoy would defend Blaise and i would have ended up worst off.

* * *

Draco's POV

i didn't want to admit that i had blatantly went out looking for trouble and by the look on Granger's face i could tell he didn't want to either. so i decided to keep it simple and give the old eccentric a edited version.

"We got into another fight and one thing led to another , then we both threw a spell and the next thing we know were in each others body's" i drawled out bored.

"is that all? what spell did you use?" he asked eying me with his twinkling eyes.

"Jelly leg jinx" i said bored.

Dumbledore turned to Granger and his blush deepened before he looked away.

"I don't know" he mumbled.

"WHAT!!" i yelled "you used a spell without knowing what it was!"

Tears began to pool in his eyes and i just looked at him disgustedly. It's a very sacred rule that guys do not cry.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore called softly.

Granger's head snapped in his direction.

"what where you thinking when this happened?"

"i was angry with Malfoy, I couldn't understand how someone could be so mean, so heartless. I guess i wanted him to be on the receiving end of their racism for once and then things just happened so very fast after that"

"hmm" was all Dumbledore said.

"well, aren't you going to fix this?" i growled out ignoring what Granger said.

"Unfortunately, i can't fix this mister Malfoy, so you are unfortunately going to have to figure this out on your own" came his grave voice.

"what about polyjuice potion?" I asked desperately.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"call it a learning experience miss Malfoy, a very good learning experience"

I turned to glare at Granger only to see him taking a slightly green color.

"All of your academic notes will be reversed of course, this way there will be no... temptations" He went on trying to choose the right words. "no one outside this room will know unless the two of you tell"

"you can't be serious" Granger looked faint.

"well it's late enough, tomorrow is another day. I suggest the both of you get some sleep now" Dumbledore said getting up and ignoring Granger's question.

We both walked down the hall, in a dazed sort of way. I was stuck pretending to be Granger while she tried to be me. I looked at him and almost gaged at the decidedly very feminine way he walked.

"don't walk like that mudblood, you make me look gay!" i hissed.

He stopped dead in his tracks at my verbal attack before he whirled around, his eyes cold steel. i never knew i looked so scary when i was pissed off.

"here's the deal Malfoy, I'll pretend to be you and you will pretend to be me. you are in no way allowed to endanger my friendship with Harry, Ron and Ginny. And you are not to make me look stupid! And in return i'll keep your cheep prejudice ass at the top of everyones hate list"

I gave her my trademark smirk.

"or you'll what Mudblood?" i sneered.

Granger's expression changed again and before i knew it he had struck a very feminine pose, his hand was on his hip as he stuck out a hand with a sort of flower power expression on his face.

"i'm willing to bet that, like, your reputation means more to you then, like me duh" he said, sounding like an airhead. and then as an after thought he added in a more normal tone "and besides Malfoy, i'm not the mudblood anymore"

That hurt... more then i cared to admit. i was vermin now. Granger just looked at me. watching me as this realization sank in and i noted vaguely that he took no pleasure in this attack. Then he sighed and turned to walk away.

"Good night Malfoy" He called as he walked away.

* * *

The button calls, Review!!! 

Love ya


	6. Please kill me!

Isosohungy, kingdombrandi and BB Macintosh thx for adding me to your alerts and favorites Big hug!

Kingdombrandi: XD i'm glad you find it amusing . I know I get a kick out of writing it!

emmagranger11: lol man your like my best reviewer XD i could kiss you haha, and yeah. Theres a saying that before you judge someone you should walk a mile in that persons shoes, and if you can still criticize them then by that time you're too far away for the other person to hear you XD.

dracosmymuse1500: haha, yeah i tried to think up the most traumatizing threat for Malfoy and i realized it was his carefully cultivated reputation as a bad ass!

Ari: lol you'll just have to wait and see!

By the way I started another story called Dragon's Den, the first and second chapter is up and it's getting very good feedback!

_Dude looks like a Lady, Aerosmith_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady (x4)_

_Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right  
That's right_

_(That, that)  
(That, that)_

_Backstage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun  
And tried to blow me away_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady (x4)_

_So never judge a book by it's cover  
Or who you're going to love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a venus  
Lord imagine my surprise_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady ( x4)_

_Baby let me follow you down  
Let me take a peek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Baby let me follow you down  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me, do me_

_Ooh what a funky lady  
She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
Ooh he was a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady ( x7)_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady(x4)  
_

_(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow_

_(That, that)  
(That, that)_

Chapter 6

Please kill me

Draco's POV

I walked slowly to the prefect tower, not really wanting to get there now and just wanting to chew out the joke my life had become. i hated being a girl and i had been stuck in this body for no more then an hour. My head felt heavy because of how long my new hair was, i felt bloated for some reason and i kept getting this nasty updrafts from underneath my knee length skirt!

i finally got to the tower and went up to Granger's room, fully intending to go to bed fully clothed. i did not have the right frame of mind to 'explore' my new body because trust me, i'd be but naked right now had i not been so distressed.

i took the time to look around the room, Muggle contraptions i barely recognized, rows upon rows of muggle CD's with a stereo in the corner, the usual bed, desk, closet and study tabled in dark mahogany wood. the bed spread was in a soft cream color with dark red patterns across it. A TV with different other techno contraptions plugged into it. i was only slightly curious to know how granger managed to bypass the charm that prevented muggle things to work within school walls, but i guessed if someone really wanted to do it, then granger was the most likely candidate to figure out the loop holes. I walked up to the CD shelves and eyes some of the groups, Justin Timberlake, Backstreet boys, Metalica, Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit and Nickelback to name a few from her vast collection. all of these groups mean nothing to me but i had a strange feeling i would need too in order to impersonate Granger properly, especially with the weasley girl.

I let myself collapse on the bed letting my eyes drift close for a moment before jumping up and retrieving the crystal in Granger's pillow. There was no way in hell i was going to let her in my head. i tossed my long brown hair back and closed my eyes, trying to relax enough to sleep.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I left Malfoy in the hall feeling only slightly bad for hitting below the belt but then again, i had to make him realize that if we wanted to get out of this situation then we had to grow up and put the prejudice, his prejudice, behind.

i walked past Blaise and stiffened the events of earlier still quite fresh in my mind.

"hey mate" He called after me.

i was about to do something very drastic until i remembered who i was at the moment.

"what happened to you?" i asked eying his limping body with evident pleasure, take that you bastard!

"got in a fight with 3 other Gryffindorks" he answered breezily.

"ouch" i said trying to sound sympathetic instead of down right insulted, stupid male pride, can't even admit he got his ass beaten by a girl!

"yeah, but i wanted to know if you saw the mudblood lately? i have something to ask her"

i froze, Malfoy was still in the corridors right now.

"actually i ran into her and i sent her crying to her room, she seemed pretty upset already so it wasen't too hard to push the right buttons" i tried to sound natural but was getting very angry right now.

"hmm, too bad. i'll have to ask her another time then. Good night mate" Blaise left for his dormitory and i ran in the Prefect tower, not wanting to cross anyone else.

"Man do you smell that?" Ron suddenly exclaimed as i walked in the common room.

"Eww, what stinks!" Harry exclaimed looking discussed and putting his hand over his nose as they both turned to look at me.

i had to stop myself from telling them to grow up but i remembered the part i was suppose to play.

"Then maybe the two of you should brush your teeth more often" i supplied trying to copy Malfoys trademark smirk.

i ran up the boys stair case easily locating Malfoys room and going inside, Harry and Ron had gotten up with their wands in hand and with just my luck i would probably use wandless magic again and cause them to switch body's.

i sighed and let myself drop on the bed. the room was typically slytherin and i felt weird being in the bed room. moving paintings decorated the walls and i felt slightly unnerved as they watched my every move, this was the main reason i preferred still pictures, they never talked back at you.

i got up and took down the pictures ignoring their cries and insulted voices as i stacked them face to the wall in a corner, throwing a cover over them. already feeling better now that their eyes weren't looking at me.

i turned around and jumped as i saw malfoy. i opened my mouth to tell him to get out but realized i was about to scream at a mirror. this was so unnerving to be looking threw the eyes of the person you hated most. i turned my back on the mirror and stripped to my boxer shorts. there was no way in hell i was going further then that!

i crawled into bed and felt oddly uncomfortable as i tried to sleep.

* * *

Draco's POV

i woke up bright and early half expecting to find the night before to be a nightmare but was sorely disappointed as i looked in the mirror.

i watched the reflection on the wall, my scowl and smirk didn't suit this face, it made it look ugly and unfriendly. i tried to smile but it came out strained and it looked like i was grimacing. oh man i was screwed. Granger had a permanent smile taped on her lips, how the hell was i going to pull it off?

i looked down at my clothes grinning evilly time to change and see if granger really does have anything to offer!

i stripped the sweater and then unbuttoned the rumpled blouse throwing it off myself and my eyes brows shot up at what i saw.

OK i take back almost everything i said and thought about Granger not having what it takes to stop traffic, she simply refused to use it! Her breast size was modest and she was wearing a dark black Bra with baby blue lace, i stripped the skirt to find matching panties.

Looking in the mirror i could see the hour glass shape of her body, most of the girls in school had a similar shape but with all the skating and exercise her form was more firm then most girls.

i stripped the bra and panties and looked in the mirror again. it really was too bad she was a nerd. And if i wasen't afraid Granger would turn me into a flower power freak i would definitely have had a Little fun. the only good thing about this is that i didn't have to wake up with a morning erection. i snickered trying to imagine Granger's reaction to the downside guys have in the morning!

I went over to the dresser and rummaged threw it surprised at the underthings i found, who knew? after selecting a pair and trying them on i frowned, definitely hating the bra thing right now! who knew it was so constricting!

i went into the closet and got out the blasted skirt and blouse, i think that when i get my body back i'll burn a pair of these school uniform just to feel better!

* * *

Hermione's POV

I woke up with a jolt, usually i wake up before the bells of the school rang. I groaned and let myself fall back in bed.Thats when i caught something in the corner of my eye, i looked down at the protrusion in the sheets and raised an eyebrow.

"what the hell?"

I peeked under the sheets and my eyes widened at what was under there and i must say i don't think i've ever screamed so loud in my entire life! thank merlin the walls had charms on them so others couldn't hear me!

Oh my god it was huge, and painful! i rolled onto my stomach and regretted it immediately when the pressure sent a very unwanted shiver down my spine. oh hell no!

i jumped out of bed, tripping as the sheets caught my feet and landing in a very ungraceful heap on the floor. Erection still standing proud. kill me... right now! put me out of my fucking misery!

i tried to take a few calming breaths and smiled triumphantly when 'it' started to go down. now i really needed to go to the bathroom... minor technical difficulty right? NOT!

how the hell do guys do that!

First things first, i needed to get dressed, and that meant stripping out of the boxers and putting on a new pair... which meant i had no choice but see the very disturbing sight of Draco's nakedness. ugh, he better not be fondling my body or i'll go to a doctor and get him snipped before giving his body back! prevent the disease from spreading to a new generation so to speak.

i braced myself and turned my back to the mirror, striping the boxers and trying VERY hard not to look down. i maybe was repulsed by the idea but i was still curious. who wouldn't be? i was now in the body 3/4 of the female population gossiped about.

OK just one peek, that can't hurt right? i looked down and a very colorful 4 letter word slipped out of my mouth. I suddenly understood why the git was on a ego trip when it came to his capacities.

I growled and grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the drawer and stalked to the closet, taking out a clean uniform and throwing over the slytherin robe, i looked into the mirror and scowled. I looked so much like the real Malfoy it was frightening! I could do this, it wasent so hard to be the bain of everyones existence, what will be hard is talking to that Zambini dick and try to be pleasant with him.

i stalked down the stairs in a murderous mood.

* * *

Draco's POV

I walked out of the girls bathroom feeling relieved to be out of the place. There where certain things said within those walls that no growing healthy boy should know about!

i hardly noticed the slytherin girls walking toward me laughing with cruel intent as they drew their wands at me.

"Hey mudblood!" was the only warning i got before Pansy, Millicent and 2 other girls cast 4 different jinxes in my face.

My hair that had taken so much time to try and get tame was now bright pink and looked like an afro that would have rivaled a disco ball, my body was growing yellow feathers, and my face was covered in warts. Pansy laughed horribly,

"Next time we tell you to fail an exam like a good little Mudblood you should do it, we won't be so nice if you ignore us on the Arithmacy test next week" Millicent sneered in a pure slytherin way.

They had asked Granger to fail an exam! Threatned her if she refused to obey and she, by the looks of it. Had ignore them and now I was guetting the beating? ah hell no, i rounded on them, fully intending to give them a piece of my mind with a few choice spells.

And that's when Granger turned the corner and spotted the five of us. His eyebrows raised at the sight of me but when he saw who had attacked me his eyes seemed sad. Before he cleared his throat making the 4 Slytherin girls jump up in surprise at being caught. They whirled around and looked relieved to see who they thought was me and i glared at them.

"Oh, Drakie your just in time" Pansy purred.

I wanted to gag and by the twitch Granger's mouth gave it was evident he was trying very hard not to strangle the girl.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked sneering at me.

i suddenly wanted to throw every hex i knew at him, who does this bitch think he is?

"Teaching the Mudblood a lesson and helping her understand her place in life" Came Millicent's annoying nasal voice.

"Really, I must say you wherent very creative" He said trying to get their attention. " Next time talk to a pro and let me come up with the ideas to put her in her place" i sneered at Pansy as she pouted at Granger.

while Granger kept them talking, backs to me as they converted to him with adoring eyes i took the chance to do the counter jinxes and then readied my own personal ammunitions.

I never cared for those idiots anyway.

In the blink of an eye i gave them all neon hair colors, pig tails and bright sign on their backs 'Blow job for 1 knut', casting an ilusion charm to make the girls think they where still wearing school robes when i had actually transfigured it into very sexy lingeries what was hardly apropriate for school. I watched Granger's eyes dance as i cast an invisible charm over myself. this was an odd truce but apparently he had a beef with those girls and didn't mind playing decoy while i exacted revenge on them. It was juvenile and stupid, but i didn't care.

i followed the 5 of them walk down to the great hall, Granger made up some excuse not to go in there with the girls and the 4 of them walked in and i chuckled evilly at the many proposals the girls received, they never understood why. by the time they discovered the reason behind the cat calls their reputation as school whores was well underway to being legendary as boys swapped stories on their past performances.

I was in such a good mood i even managed to go threw breakfast with a real smile on my face and endure Potty and Weaslebee's presence.

* * *


End file.
